Second Time
by shitsuka
Summary: Terlalu banyak arti cinta secara harafiah di khalayak umum. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang Zhang Yixing yang kondisinya sedang digantungin oleh kekasihnya ditanyai mengenai apa itu cinta? Apa kah jawabannya? JoonXing/SuLay/MyeonXing fanfiction. Warn inside! bxb/slash. RnR?


Banyak orang mengatakan cinta itu seperti permen, karena rasanya manis. Tapi ada pula yang mengatakan cinta itu seperti cokelat, kadang manis kadang pula pahit. Entahlah, terlalu banyak definisi cinta di khalayak umum. Yang pasti cinta itu berwarna, dan rasanya itu susah untuk dideskripsikan. Benar bukan?

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi Zhang Yixing. Seorang pemuda kelahiran China, 7 Oktober 1991. Ia menganggap bahwa cinta itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang sangat membuang waktu, dan membuang tenaga.

Pemuda yang saat ini genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu bukannya tidak pernah merasakan cinta atau apa. Jujur dulu saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama ia pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang pemuda tampan pemilik senyum malaikat. Namun naas, kisah percintaan mereka harus kandas begitu saja ketika pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya di salah satu sekolah menengah bergengsi di Amerika. Sebenarnya tidak kandas. Sejujurnya mereka tidak pernah mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berdua kehilangan kontak tapi percayalah tak pernah ada kata putus yang terucap. Manis kan ya?

Karena pengalaman dan rasa yang di tinggalkan pasanganya yang dulu, itulah Yixing memutuskan untuk tidak merajut hubungan khusus dengan pemuda tampan lainnya. Setiap kali ada yang meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya, pasti ia akan langsung menolak mereka dengan kata – kata halus nya, _'Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk merasakan cinta. Dan terimakasih atas cinta mu untukku,' _Dan berakhir dengan orang ia tolak akan menangis tersedu – sedu –jika perempuan-, atau akan mengumpatnya, atau bahkan lebih gilanya lagi akan tetap mengejarnya.

Dan Yixing pun hanya bisa pasrah akan itu semua.

Malang nasibmu nak.

.

.

.

Second Time

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Zhang Yi Xing and Kim Joon Myeon belong to themselves. But this fict is belong to me.

Warning : This fiction is contain with Boys Love/Slash/ Shounen – ai, so if you hate these thing better you press the 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you.

Enjoy the story~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menghela napas lelah ketika ia membuka lokernya dan mendapati setumpuk surat berwarna _pink_ telah menyesaki loker mini miliknya. Belum lagi di depan lokernya telah bertumpuk tumpukan hadiah yang entah dari siapa ia tak peduli.

Oh ayolah. Yixing itu laki – laki. Oke aku akui wajahnya itu memang kelihatan manis, tetapi ayolah ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang memang ada pada lelaki! Jadi, apakah kau bercanda jika kau memberikannya sebuah surat cinta dengan menggunakkan amplop _pink_? Astaganaga, Yixing itu laki – laki! Setidaknya cobalah memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu gitu sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya! Ups. Sama aja sih warnanya agak feminim juga. ahaha.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan lalu perlahan memasukkan satu persatu surat pernyataan cinta dan kado – kado itu kedalam plastik hitam besar yang memang selalu ia bawa setiap hari, untuk membuang kado dan surat itu.

"Apa mereka tidak sakit hati ketika tahu kado dan surat mereka aku buang seperti ini?" gumamnya pelan. Setelahnya sebuah helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya. "Menyusahkan sekali sih mereka itu!"

Saat ia mengeluarkan satu persatu surat – surat itu dari lokernya, matanya menangkap sebuah surat yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sebuah surat yang diberi amplop ungu, warna kesukaannya. Kening Yixing mengernyit lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil surat itu, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dan membaca rangkaian kata yang tersusun apik didalamnya.

'_Hai? _

_Aku tak menyangka kalau yang mengerimi surat cinta kepadamu jadi lebih banyak dari saat di sekolah menengah pertama. Ugh, kalau begitu saingan ku semakin banyak ya?_

_Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Mulai detik ini aku akan terus mengirimi mu surat cinta dengan amplop yang warnanya kau sukai. :) _

_Ngomong – ngomong selamat pagi ya manis, kamu semakin terlihat manis pagi ini. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan. Oke?_

_Aku cinta kamu!_

_With love,_

_KJM'_

Yixing merona setelah membaca isi dari surat beramplop ungu itu. "Sial! Siapa orang bodoh yang tahu tentang warna kesukaan ku ini? Yang tahu kan hanya si bodoh itu!" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa jangan – jangan si bodoh itu sudah kembali?" monolognya. "Tapi mana mungkin?"

Gurat kekecewaan pun muncul di permukaan wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti kenangan – kenangan lamanya pun mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Mengambarkan sederet peristiwa manis yang dulu pernah ia lewati dengannya.

Saat ia sedang asik merenung getar telepon genggamnya mengagetkannya. Menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat baru saja di terimanya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka _lock screen _telepon genggamnya lalu memilih fitur pesan singkat.

_'From : xxx781628823'_

"Nomor asing?" gumamnya tanpa suara.

'_Hai, kamu pasti heran siapa aku kan?_

_Aku adalah si pengirim amplop ungu. Dan tolong jangan tanya aku bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan nomer handphone mu dan segala tetek bengeknya. Anggap saja aku ini adalah seorang stalker yang profesional. Oke?_'

Yixing mencibir pelan ketika ia membaca deret kalimat itu. "Sama saja intinya kau tetap _stalker_,"

'_Oh ya ngomong – ngomong sepertinya ide mengirimi surat cinta setiap hari untuk mu akan terasa sia – sia jika melihat mu membuang semua surat yang kau terima itu begitu saja. Lebih baik aku kirimi pesan singkat saja setiap harinya, ah bukan setiap detiknya maksud ku. Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan 300 perak pulsa ku untuk setiap pesannya. Tapi tak apalah asalkan cintaku tersampaikan untuk mu :*_

_With Love,_

_KJM'_

Yixing terkekeh membaca pesan singkat itu. Ketika ia hendak membalasnya sebuah pesan singkat kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

'_Ngomong – ngomong aku yakin kau pasti sangat penasaran denganku. Iya kan? Benar kan? Ayo ngaku! Ah, ah wajahmu memerah Yixing,' _

Yixing menoleh kesana kemari melirik orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun orang disekelilingnya. Maklum ini masih pukul 6 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka yang malas pergi kesekolah. Jadi dapat dipastikan dia hanya sendiri disini.

Perlahan namun pasti bulu kuduknya meremang. Detik berikutnya sebuah pesan singkat kembali masuk ke kotak pesannya.

'_Hei—aku bukan hantu tolong! Jangan takut oke? Kuberi tahu saja aku sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat :(. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahu mu dimana aku berada :P.'_

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau kau muncul," gumam Yixing sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

Dret.. drett..

Dan lagi – lagi sebuah pesan singkat kembali masuk kedalam kotak pesannya.

'_Jangan berdusta begitu :(. Aku tau kamu penasaran banget kan siapa stalker ganteng mu ini? Kalau aku nunjukin wajah aku sekarang janji ya jangan timpuk aku pakai sepatu :(.'_

Yixing memutar kedua buah bola matanya dengan malas. "Jangan buang waktuku Kim Joon Myeon. Keluar sekarang juga atau sepatu ku akan benar – benar melayang ke wajah tampanmu,"

Suara kekehan pun terdengar begitu saja dibelakangnya. Dengan hati – hati Yixing memutar tubuhnya, mendapati seorang yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya dua tahun yang lalu itu tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana kau—"

PLAK..

Sebelum Joon Myeon menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah sepatu merek _converse _telah melayang terlebih dahulu kearah wajah tampannya. Joon Myeon tidak membalas, ia hanya terdiam menatap mata Yixing yang berkaca – kaca itu.

"Brengsek kau Joon Myeon! Untuk apa kau kembali lagi hah? Belum puas kamu pergi gitu aja ninggalin aku selama dua tahun ini tanpa kepastian?! Brengsek kau brengsek! Dasar Kim Joonmyeon bodoh!"

PLAK..

Sekali lagi sebuah sepatu kembali melayang kearah wajah Joonmyeon. Kali ini sama sebelumnya, Joonmyeon tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Ia perlahan melangkah dengan pasti kearah Yixing. Dengan tubuh bidangnya, ia menggiring tubuh Yixing yang lebih mungil darinya untuk masuk keadalam rengkuhannya.

Joonmyeon mengelus rambut Yixing dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil. Perasaannya menghangat ketika ia sadar bahwa lelaki yang sampai saat ini terus mengisi relung hatinya, masih menjaga hati miliknya, masih memilih Joonmyeon untuk tetap tinggal di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Yixing –ah, bukan mau ku untuk pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan seperti itu. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk mengirimi mu surat tapi tak pernah terkirim. Mereka bilang rumah mu telah kosong. Dan ketika aku menghubungi mu, nomormu tidak pernah aktif. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menggapaimu tapi kamu yang pergi menjauh dari aku," ujar Joonmyeon.

Yixing termenung; mengangkat wajah sembabnya guna menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang saat itu sedang menatapnya. Ia membulatkan matanya detik berikutnya, membuat Joonmyeon gemas dibuatnya. Joonmyeon yakin Yixing melupakan sesuatu sebelum keberangkatannya ke Amerika waktu itu.

Yixing tertawa canggung lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Joonmyeon. "Ahahaha—maaf aku lupa bilang pada saat itu orang tua ku memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah Gangnam jadi begitulah. Dan soal telepon ku itu.. um.. saat dua hari setelah kamu pergi ke Amerika aku memutuskan untuk merenung di tepi sungai Han. Tapi saat aku ingin pulang, aku terpeleset dan ya begitu telepon ku sukses tercebur ke dasar sungai," jelas Yixing dengan wajah memerah malu.

Joonmyeon menghela napas lelah. "Jadi sesungguhnya ini bukan kesalahanku kan?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bergumam, "bukan,"

"Jadi kamu ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita atau memulainya dari awal?" tanya Joonmyeon _to the point_.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?"

"Tidak. Kalaupun ada aku tidak akan pernah menawarkannya padamu,"

"Ugh! Dasar curang!" seru Yixing.

"Jadi?"

Yixing tersenyum. "Kita mulai dari awal saja,"

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pilihan yang tepat,"

Senyum bahagia nampak menghiasi kedua wajah pasangan itu. Rasa bahagia yang begitu membuncah membuat mereka tak sadar bahwa kedua wajah mereka makin lama makin mendekat. Deru nafas masing – masing semakin terdengar menderu – deru, memacu ledakan hormon bagi keduanya. Dan detik berikutnya mereka pun menyatukan kedua bi—

EHEM..

Mereka berdua mematung ketika mendapati sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dengan gerakan patah – patah mereka menatap orang yang sedang berdiri beberapa senti di dekat mereka dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Bukan kah sekolah kita mempunyai aturan bahwa dilarang melakukan tindakan asusila di lingkungan sekolah?" ucap pria itu.

"Sialan kau Yifan! Menganggu saja!" seru Joonmyeon. "Ayo Yixing kita lanjutkan di tempat lain saja!" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Yixing pergi.

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu Kim bodoh?!" jerit Yixing di detik berikutnya.

Yifan atau sapaannya Kris hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan lelah miliknya, "Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Dasar pasangan autis,"

.

Dan

.

.

.

**_-END-_**

* * *

**Pojokan author :**

Hai kalian~ jumpa lagi dengan saya~

Mari kita mengkesampingkan fanfic saya yang judulnya Mr. Straight. Ara ngomong – ngomong adakah disini yang membaca fanfic saya yang itu? :D Kalau ada syukur kalo gak ada ya sudah lah :") aku rapopo.

Oh ya serius ini saya gak maksud bikin alurnya cepet atau gimana, tapi emang sengaja saya giniin ceritanya. Dan untuk cerita os berikutnya saya mau nyoba bikin fict Double B~ 8) btw ada kah dari kalian yang suka pairing Hanbin dan Bobby? :")

Dan untuk yang bertanya Mr. Straight kapan diupdate, secepatnya kok. Nyari ide itu susah, lebih susah dari nyari ilham di wc :") /apa

Oh ya ngomong – ngomong kalau ada yang mau kontak saya entah itu bbm ato wa ato line dll pm aja ya say nanti aku kasih~

Okay~ so mind to give me some feedback? :D

Comments, critics, and flames are accepted. But please use a good language.

Good attitude = good people :D


End file.
